


Blood and Gold

by RM_Girl



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RM_Girl/pseuds/RM_Girl
Summary: Suho has a normal life, but there is something special.(I'm really bad at writing summaries.)





	Blood and Gold

He stood in front of the mirror and smiled towards his reflection.  
His tailored suit complimented his body and his expensive accessory made him look like a rich business man.   
The cold water ran over his hands, refreshing him after a long working day. After he dried them off with a grey towel he left the bathroom striving for the welcoming bedroom. He stripped out of his suit jacket and threw it over a nearby standing armchair. Afterwards he took off his tie, unbuttoned the top buttons of his dress shirt and rolled up his sleeves.   
After checking his phone one last time, he headed off to the living room, where he put on some calm music and picked up a book that he wanted to finish for ages. 

21:01  
From: Onew

Suho, I have something you have to take care of.

21:02  
From: Onew 

Now

He knew Onew wouldn't wait for an answer. Like all these past years he knew, that he would just do it. In a few minutes he would get the coordinates and exact time from him. He lifted himself up from the couch, heading to his wardrobe, where he hid most of his weapons. Fast but careful he searched through them. Picking a knife and his favourite gun. He changed the white dress shirt to a black one and then wrapped the gun holster around his leg and let the weapon slide in. The knife was fixed at his belt. His phone vibrated and he checked it, only to see the expected coordinates. He shoved it into the back pocket of his black pants. Junmyeon looked at his watch. More than 30 minutes before he had to be at the address. He dug through his closet once again to find his black leather gloves. When he found them he slipped them on. The last items that were needed to complete his look were his long black coat and black face mask.   
Before he left the house he took a last look into the mirror in his hallway. Damn, he looked hot as fuck. What a pity that this beauty soon would be tainted with red.  
He stepped out of the house, walking to his car. While driving he listened to some calm music. After about 20 minutes he arrived at his destination and stopped his car in an empty parking lot. He positioned himself in an alley that he knew the victim would pass. The 5 remaining minutes flew by and he heard light footsteps. He pushed himself away from the wall he leaned on and prepared for the upcoming. When the footsteps got louder he darted out of the dark lane and grabbed the subject. He dragged the man to an abandoned studio. Only a metal chair stood in the middle of the room. The floor was covered with dust.  
He pressed the man down on the metal chair, forcing his arms to the armrests. With skilled hands he quickly tied him up.  
“You know the name Onew, don't you?”, Junmyeon asked calmly.  
“What's wrong with you? What's the point of this shit? Piss off!”, the man screamed, spitting on the floor near Suhos shoes.  
Junmyeon punched him right in his face. The man looked up, anger in his eyes.  
“Do you want to provoke me? I can end you right here, but that wouldn't be fun for me. I want to have a nice time too.”  
“So who are you to threaten the most powerful man in this city?”, he asked with a derogatory undertone in his voice.  
“I'm... I'm nobody.”, the man cried out.  
“To pretend that you're innocent won't save your life.”  
He pressed the knife against the soft flesh of his victims throat. The first drops of blood collecting at the blade, where it cut just slightly into the thin skin. The man screamed as loud as he could. Junmyeon rolled his eyes and pulled a black fabric stripe out of his pocket. He forced into the mouth of the guy and tied it at the back of his head. After he was done with gagging him, he kicked him in his stomach. The man flinched from the pain. Muted screams made their way out of the gagged mouth.  
“Shhh... We don't want anybody to hear you, right? Should I just kill you, so that you finally shut up?”, Junmyeon whispered in his ear.  
The eyes of his captive widened in fear and he eagerly shook his head. Junmyeon meant to hear a few words of pleading, but that only made the grin on his face wider.  
“So you don't want to die, huh? What a pity that I have my orders.”  
Tears started to stream down his victims face.  
“Did you really think that I would spare you?”, a spiteful laugh escaped his lips. “I'm never letting someone get away with threatening Onew. I would give you the advice to remember this, but it won't be useful in your afterlife.”  
The pupils of the tied up man were blown in fear and his whole body trembled. His weak attempts to free his arms from the thick rope were stopped by Junmyeon.  
His babe always gave him the good ones. The ones that squirm under him and try to escape. Onew knew exactly what he liked. Junmyeon would have to thank him in person.   
“We are going to have some fun now.”, he stared into the eyes of the man, “Say, are you afraid of the death. Or are you afraid of dying?” There was no answer, so he continued. “I will tell you wait I'm afraid of. I'm afraid of dying, without leaving a trace in this world. I'm afraid to disappoint the one who loves me...” With that said he pushed the knife into the man's stomach, “... so I'm fullfilling his orders.   
The man tensed his whole body up, his screams muffled by the fabric in his mouth. Junmyeon carved three thin lines into the skin of his victim, before he stabbed him in his heart, releasing him from the cruel treatment.  
The blood was dripping from the blade onto the golden watch that was situated at the victims wrist. The deep red complimented the shiny gold.   
He pulled the knife out of the dead body and wiped the blood off on the victims clothes. After that he tucked it away and took his smartphone out. He took a picture of the dead man. Once he typed the message: Are you proud of me?, and sent it, together with the picture, to Onew, he texted the people that would take care of the dead body.   
He made his way back to his car and entered it. An exhausted whine escaped his mouth. He ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath. To handle these things for Onew was fun and a welcome change to his normal life, but it was debilitating for his mind.  
After gathering himself back together he started the engine of his car and made his way back home.  
When he turned the key in the lock, he didn't expect to hear footsteps on the other side of the door. He opened it and a smiling Onew was the first thing he saw. Surprise spread in him. Onew pulled him into a comforting hug. Junmyeon let himself relax completely in his lovers arms.  
“You know I'm always proud of you, please never forget that, ok?”, Onew whispered in his ears.  
Junmyeon was only capable of nodding.   
After a while they released eachother and Suho went to the bathroom.  
He wanted to wash the blood from his hands, but his legs gave in and he slid down onto the cold tiles.   
He propped himself up on the sink. Letting his whole weight rest on his arms. They trembled from the adrenaline that shoot through his veins.   
He splashed some cold water into his face and looked up.  
He stood in front of the mirror and smiled towards his reflection.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
